


When Did You First Know?

by brooke1478



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooke1478/pseuds/brooke1478
Summary: Cute little Normero one-shot. They are in bed talking about when they first started loving each other. No timeline. Tons of fluff!





	When Did You First Know?

"Alex?" I whisper quietly in case he's already fallen asleep. I am laying with my head on his chest, arm draped over his stomach and my leg intertwined between his. One of his hands is knotted in my hair and the other is wrapped securely around my waist. We are both completely naked.

"Hmm..?" He mumbles back and begins stroking my hair again, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

I close my eyes and smile, running my fingers through his chest hair.

"When did you know? That you loved me I mean." I ask and immediately feel him smile against my hair, his grip on my waist tightening, pulling me to him. His fingers slide up my back and he lightly begins tracing invisible patterns across my skin.

"I always knew. Right from the very beginning I knew you were the most perfect thing I could ever imagine." I stretch my neck up so I can look into his eyes. He smiles down at me, bringing the hand that was on my back up to cup my cheek. His eyes grow soft and his expression becomes more serious.

"I honestly never believed you would ever want me. I am the luckiest man in the whole world Norma." His finger slides under my chin as he pulls my lips to his. I reach my hand up and my fingers slide into his hair. His mouth opens to mine and he rolls me over so he's hovered above me.

He pulls back to look at me as my legs come up to wrap around his waist. He's already beginning to get hard again. He rests above me leaning on his elbows on either side of my head and I rake my nails gently down his back. We stare into each other's eyes for a few moments until he breaks the silence.

"When did you know?" He asks gently.

"How am I ever supposed to top that answer?" I ask with an incredulous look in my eyes. He laughs gently and leans his head down to kiss me lightly on the lips. Then he pulls back and looks into my eyes once again.

"Hmm I think it was when I first saw you smile." I say. "Do you remember that?" His grin widens and he chuckles.

"Yes I remember. No one ever made me smile the way you did." He says and crushes his lips against mine. I moan softly when his tongue makes contact with mine and he drops his hips so I feel him hard against me, right there. I gasp sharply and he groans into my mouth.

"When did you first want me? This way." I whisper in his ear before biting down on the lobe. He groans and rubs himself against my entrance again. I moan into his hair.

"I wanted you this way when I first came to the motel and set my eyes on you. You were so beautiful it made my heart stop." He kisses my lips gently and then pulls back. "I think the time it was hardly bearable was when you broke into my house and I had you pinned against the wall.

"It took all my strength not to lift you off the ground and take you against the wall." He whispered seductively as he rubbed himself against me again.

I moaned. "Then why didn't you?" I ask grinding myself against him.

His breathing becomes erratic and his fingers tangle in my hair. He leans down again to kiss me, open mouthed and desperate. He pulls back and reaches down to align himself with my entrance. Slowly, he slides into me, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I arch my back, pulling him deeper and sucking in frantic breaths.

"Norma... you have no idea how hard I would have fucked you.." and with that he thrusted into me hard.

"Ahh!" I release a startled scream that quickly turns to a whimper. "Show me, baby. Show me what you would have done." I whisper heavily into his ear as he surges forward again.

"Dear god." He groans helplessly against my throat before biting down hard on my pulse point. Suddenly, he picks up the pace, reaching down to pull my legs higher, altering the angle.

"Oh baby, I love you." He says as he slams into me. My moans are coming quicker and getting louder with each thrust.

"I. Love. You. Alex." I pant against the side of his face. When the pleasure becomes too much, I turn my face and bite into the pillow to stifle the scream. My nails dig into his ass as I push him deeper into me.

"Come for me baby. I want you to come inside me.. please" I whimper as I reach the peak of my orgasm.

"Fuck Norma! Oh god.." he groans loudly as he picks up the pace and pushes deeper into me.

I shudder beneath him as he rolls his hips against mine, reaching down to press his thumb to my clit.

"Ahhh..." is all I can say as I am lost to all my other senses, cresting and falling until I'm a whimpering mess beneath him.

The bulk of his weight drops down onto me and he is panting hard.

Finally he rolls off me and pulls me onto his chest so I am completely sprawled out across his body. He pulls me to him and kisses every inch of my face.

"I love you Norma. More than I ever believed I could love another person." He stares deeply into my eyes as he says it and a wave of contentment and security wash over me.

"Alex. I love you so much. Thank you for loving me."

He leans down to kiss me once more before laying back on the pillow. We both fall asleep wrapped in each other and the safe haven we have created.


End file.
